Guardian Angel, Lost Hero
by Vidalark
Summary: Beginning of Harry's 5th year. After the horrors of last year and the pains of guilt Harry desperately needs someone to talk to, but no one on earth can help him what will happen to a distraught Harry?


Guardian Angel, Lost Hero Rating of Fan Fiction: G Category: Angst (happy angst?) Summary: Beginning of Harry's 5th year. After the horrors of last year and the pains of guilt Harry desperately needs someone to talk to, but no one on earth can help him what will happen to a distraught Harry?  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I don't own anyone save for Celeste, she is mine! I do wish that I owned Harry and his crew but I don't so please don't sue me I am but a poor soul. Please review.  
  
Guardian Angel, Lost Hero By: Vidalark  
  
Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, it was after curfew so he had his invisibility cloak wrapped around him. It was the first day back to school, roughly four months since Voldemort's return and Cedric Diggory's murder. The scene of Cedric's death still replayed in Harry's nightmares and he had yet to find a way to stop them. The Diggory's didn't blame Harry for their son's death and they had even sent him several owls to assure him of the that, though he in truth at heart felt that if he had just taken the cup by himself like Cedric had wanted the brave Hufflepuff seeker would still be among the living.  
  
Over the summer things hadn't been any better for him though it was a nice slow down compared to what had happened over the prior year. The Dursley's worked him harder than ever though the mere mentioning of Harry's godfather Sirius Black when he needed a break or wanted to be left alone did tend to get them off his back.  
  
All Harry really wanted now days was a way to have a normal life, a way to make it so that all of the terrible things that just seemed to wait just around the corner just for him to go away. He didn't want people hurt or killed just because they stood to close to his own shadow. Harry feared for his friends and school mates. Voldemort had already proven that he wouldn't spare anyone if they weren't on his side. Voldemort had proven that all those years ago when he killed Harry's parents and just a few months prior when he killed Cedric.  
  
Dumbledore knew that Harry would be spending many a night wandering the halls like this and had warned the other Professors to just leave Harry alone. As long as Harry wasn't breaking any other school rule he was fine. Harry didn't know this but in truth even if he did it wouldn't have changed his habit anymore. He would still wear his invisibility cloak just because it was the one object he owned that would make him as he wanted to be, out of the spot light. No one's hero and just a normal boy, well as normal as a boy in the wizarding world could be.  
  
Harry was on his way to the astronomy tower tonight. It had become one of his favorite spots in the old castle to just sit and think the year before though he didn't let anyone know this. The clear night air and stars around him was a small comfort. Sometimes Hedwig would fly up top the tower just to sit with him. Harry would talk to her for hours and she would listen. She was the only one who would just listen and not criticize him or tell him of his duty to the world. Ron and Hermione were his friends and they tried to counsel him to the best of their abilities but even they couldn't help him much.  
  
Harry finally reached the high astronomy tower and just like the years before Hedwig was there waiting for him. Harry removed his invisibility cloak and placed it gently over the back of a wooden chair. She hooted softly to him knowing that it would make him feel somewhat better. Harry smiled at her and pulled out a piece of beef jerky that he had gotten before his train ride just for her.  
  
"Hey the Hedwig. Good to be back isn't it?" Harry asked as he sat down on his spot by the window. Hedwig walked up his leg so she could sit on his knee. Harry fed her the piece of jerky which she ate. When she was done he began to pet her as he always did, it helped him to think. "I missed this place." Harry sighed. Hedwig nipped his fingers lovingly not knowing what else to do that would make the sadness in Harry's voice disappear. Harry was staring out the window at the half moon.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. Classes start tomorrow, but I don't think that I really want to go to any of them. I know a lot of the other students still think that I had something more to do with Cedric's death, then I have Trawling always predicting my death, then I have those Slytherins to deal with, and... oh Hedwig what am I going to do? Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore about this." Harry sighed. "I wish that I could talk to Sirius, but he's on a mission right now and any owls would give him away ."  
  
Hedwig listened to Harry's thoughts and worries. Her large amber eyes never left his form. During his pause she rubbed her head against Harry's chest. The gesture alone was reassuring for Harry.  
  
"Thanks girl. Ya know sometimes I think that you are the only one who really understands me. You see what it is like to live with the Dursley's and I think you are really the only one who has seen the real me. Not the 'Boy-Who-Lived', but me Harry." he said rubbing the spot just between her eyes that was right above her beak. It was Hedwig's sweet spot and Harry knew it.  
  
"Harry..." a soft female whispered. Harry's eyes darted around the room. He couldn't see anyone.  
  
"W-who's there?" Harry asked slowly getting to his feet. His hand making it's way instantly to the pocket that held his wand.  
  
"A friend Harry, a friend." the voice said once again.  
  
"Are you one of the ghosts?" Harry asked quickly thinking that it might be Moaning Myrtle but quickly banished that though when he realized that the voice wasn't at all familiar.  
  
"No I'm not a ghost. Harry I've come to talk with you. Now please sit back down and I shall reveal myself to you." the voice said in the same velvet soft tones that she had been using.  
  
"How do I know that you aren't with Voldemort?" Harry asked still standing now with his wand at ready.  
  
"I can see your concern. Fine I shall show myself to you." the room filled with a soft, warm, and bright white glow. At the center of the whiteness a female form was taking shape. The light slowly began to fade away and when it was gone completely a woman dressed in a pure white gossamer gown and large white feathered wings and flowing raven black hair stood before him. The woman's face was kind and showed not hint of evil intentions.  
  
"What are you?" Harry asked not knowing fully what he was seeing.  
  
"Ah sweet young Harry I should have known better. Harry I am an angel, your guardian angel to be precise. My name is Celeste." the woman said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"An angel? But... I thought... and...." Harry wasn't winning any grammar contests.  
  
"Harry after all you have seen in your past four years here at Hogwarts I would think that seeing a real angel in front of you wouldn't come as much of a surprise." Harry's expression didn't change. "I guess that I was wrong. Seriously Harry you didn't really think that you could have made it this far in life without a little help from higher up now do you?" Celeste asked  
  
"Uh to tell the truth I kinda did." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Understandable considering you weren't really able to grow up with any real religion. It isn't your fault though. No Harry I was there helping you along the way, though I must admit you did have some pretty close calls that even I couldn't help you with, but you always came out of those with only a few cuts and sometimes a broken bone or two. Please do sit so that we may talk like civil people." Celeste said as she grabbed a chair, another one that didn't have Harry's cloak.  
  
"Celeste why are you here? I thought that guardian angels weren't really supposed to be seen." Harry said as he sat on the chair that held his beloved cloak. Hedwig fluttered to sit on the desk just beside Harry.  
  
"Well under normal circumstances we do tend to stay out of sight, but I have special permission from higher up to allow us this chance to talk." Celeste told him still smiling brightly. "You are afraid right now and you feel that everything rests on your shoulders. I am sad to say that many things do depend on you young one, but you aren't alone in them."  
  
"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Harry asked with a slight edge of anger. It was the very anger that had been boiling deep within him for so many years, the anger of being who he was and always on what felt like the bad end of a deal. Harry had endured so much with the Dursley's that when he learned of what he truly was he thought that maybe just maybe it was a way out for him, but it had only opened the door to something that had been brewing on the back burners for over a decade. Last year and the year before and the year before that had only added to the rage that had building up an now someone dared to bring it to the for front just because the world did depend on him and this someone was only pointing out in a harsher and truer light than anyone else had ever.  
  
"Harry I didn't want for this to happen to you, but you were given special talents when you were being made. When you were placed in your mother's womb by the Divine One you were given a purpose and a very special gift. One day the time will come for you to need to use it and I can't stop that day from coming. Dark times lay ahead if you don't accept this."  
  
"Why me? Huh? Why me? I didn't want any of this to happen to me. I just wanted to be a normal kid, but no I was thrown into a family who really would have thought me to have been better off dead, and trust me they aren't to happy that I've been able to escape death so many times, as a matter of fact it has resulted in some rather severe punishments." Harry spat. The angel Celeste sat there with sorrow very evident in her eyes. She had seen the punishments that Harry had gone through just because he had managed to escape death so many times. His Aunt and Uncle really would have preferred if Voldemort had managed to kill Harry, but he hadn't and it in truth was only making Harry that much stronger.  
  
"Harry I know what has happened to you and trust me I have done all that I can to try to make your suffering that much less, but I am only an angel not a savior. Harry you are the one who will have to fight your way out of this. I can only aid you along the way. However you have many friends and allies. You have to be strong."  
  
"I'm sick of having to be strong. Everyone always wants me to be strong and prepared for the worst. I just want to be normal and left alone. I don't want everyone that I love to be in serious danger anytime Voldemort decides to go on a killing spree."  
  
"Harry I am going to have to ask you to just sit there and listen to me for just a moment without an outburst please. Right now things are happening in the world that can't be stopped by mere mortals save for one. Without this one mortal the group can't gather to rid the world of this evil. Harry you are that one, you are the beacon which others will surround to rid themselves of their evil. Now I know that your path in life hasn't been easy and won't be for a long time. You must keep in mind that the day that Voldemort tried to kill you and failed it was a sign to the people. Your survival was a sign that this evil can be defeated and will be defeated. You had no inkling of this then and many don't understand this, but Harry this is what must happen in order for the world to survive as it is. If you are ever lost to the world in any way then the world as we all know it has no hope for any bright future and this evil shall win." Celeste told Harry evenly. Silence followed as everything that had been said sunk in. Harry hadn't ever thought of such a possibility, why would a great being choose Harry to be his sword in a fight against evil?  
  
"I think I understand." Harry said finally.  
  
"Things aren't going to become any easier for a long time Harry, but trust in those who love and care for you and eventually you will win as will the rest of the world." with that Celeste began to fade away in the same warm light that she had appeared in.  
  
"Wait, please don't go." Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must. I'm not fully gone though Harry I'm always with you. Be strong and trust in your friends." with those final words Celeste vanished. Harry sat stone still for a few minutes silent tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"She's right I have to be strong, don't worry Hedwig I won't give up. Thank you Celeste." Harry said wiping his face clean of the tears. A new feeling of purpose and redemption filled him. He would be ready for what ever Voldemort planned to throw at him and he wouldn't ever give up.  
  
The End 


End file.
